transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rumble (TF2017)
Rumble from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Rumble is your basic street punk: small, but always acting tough as a cover. He's not exactly the most subtle of Soundwave's spies, but what he lacks in discretion, he makes up for by being the brawler of the group. He talks tough because he is tough. Quick-tempered and of a generally mean disposition, he follows Megatron eagerly, as the Decepticon leader lets him indulge in destruction. Rumble has a tendency to toss out a taunting rhyme at his enemies and is, according to Brawn, a "jerk" (or at other times, a "sawed-off nerd"). As the Decepticon demolitions expert, Rumble loves nothing more than to break things apart. His arms can transform into powerful piledrivers that, when pounded against the ground, can cause earthquakes, usually with fissures. He can be easily overpowered in a one-on-one match, though the real challenge is actually getting to him first. Even if you do, you usually need to get through his brother Frenzy either before or after you get Rumble. History Arc 1 Millions of years ago on Cybertron, Rumble was among Megatron's elite warriors in the Decepticon ranks. |The Beginning| After attending a meeting where Shockwave explained to the Decepticon rank and file how they would overcome their enemies, |Warrior School| Rumble participated in the Decepticons' attempt to overpower the crew of the Ark. He ended up plunging down to the planet Earth below with all the other Transformers on board the Autobot vessel. They remained dormant and inactive until 1984, when the volcano their ship was nestled under erupted, bringing the Ark's sensors back online, and the Cybertronians with it. |The Beginning| Megatron and the Decepticons immediately began plans to loot the planet's rich sources of energy. Rumble's ability to generate low-frequency groundwaves was instrumental in shaking loose equipment from the Harrison Nuclear Power Plant, giving the Decepticons the raw materials necessary for the construction of their Fortress Sinister. |Power Play| After securing a human fuel specialist, it was Rumble who provided Sparkplug Witwicky with a sample of Cybertronian fuel for analysis, simply by popping off his hand and pumping fuel from his wrist socket. Eww. As the Autobots confronted the Decepticons at their newly fortified base, Rumble came out to greet them. He used his earthquakes to knock Huffer and Cliffjumper off-balance, but Brawn just barreled his way through the tremors and decked the junk-punk with one punch. After dealing with the Autobot pugilist, Frenzy scooped up his brother and brought him back into the base for repairs, but they were assaulted by Gears and his arachnid partner. |Prisoner of War| On another of the Decepticons' outings, Rumble was tasked with generating seismic activity underwater, so that a nearby dam would be flooded, generating the power necessary to produce a crude fuel for the Decepticons. As he performed his part, Rumble was confronted by Hound, but easily bested him and sent him flying out of the river's waters. Upon the completion of their plot, the Decepticons fled. |Decepticon Dam-Busters| Heavily damaged due to earlier battles, Rumble sat out the next Decepticon offensive against the Ark, |The Last Stand| and was not reactivated until after Decepticon leadership had shifted from Megatron to the returning Shockwave. Thanks to their new commander, the Decepticons had secured the Ark and all of the Autobots were believed incapacitated. Despite all these victories, Rumble failed miserably at guarding the Ark, letting one Buster Witwicky sneak by him and abscond with the Creation Matrix. It turned out Rumble's optical circuitry was too low-res to pick up on humans in his peripheral. |The New Order| After getting him to help secure an off-shore oil rig he had forcefully taken from industrialist G.B. Blackrock, |The Worst of Two Evils| Shockwave discovered that something was amiss. He actually had to run Rumble's memories through a computer-enhanced refinement process to uncover who had infiltrated the Ark during his absence. Needless to say, Shockwave was NOT happy when he found out. |Brainstorm| Waiting for his punishment, Rumble actually began developing moisture and condensation on his face-plate in anticipation. Fortunately for Rumble, his only punishment was to guard their human slaves at the Blackrock Aerospace Assembly Plant Number One. Unfortunately for Rumble, he was no better at watching multiple humans than he was at watching one—the humans revolted when Jetfire turned on Shockwave, and Rumble was unable to stop them from escaping the plant. |Prime Time| Post Arc 1 Shockwave's defeat left the Decepticons leaderless for a time, and Rumble next served under Soundwave. Soundwave's first offensive against their enemies had Rumble accompany his commander to a secluded area, where Ravage lured Bumblebee out to their small strike force. Together, they brutalized the scout, and held him as bait to draw out Optimus Prime. Rumble was then posted up as part of a gauntlet, meant to weaken Prime as he approached. Though Rumble inflicted some damage onto Prime with his pile-drivers, the Autobot leader feigned defeat in order to have Rumble drop his guard, and then clobbered him unconscious. |Crisis of Command| Rumble was actually in favor of Decepticon democracy at one point, grumbling that Starscream "deserved a vote" during one of the Air Commander's infamous arguments with Megatron (who was eventually found). He was, however, smart enough not to grumble too loudly. |The Enemy Within| Starscream later got his way, and the Decepticons staged an attack on the Ark. Rumble tried to pit himself against the Autobots Sideswipe and Red Alert, but found himself severely outmatched by Sideswipe's piledriver punch. |Raiders of the Last Ark| After being left in stasis lock thanks to his cybo-dendrons burning out, Grimlock would dream of comprehensively defeating Rumble and the other Decepticons before being slain in turn by Starscream. |Victory| Arc 2 Eventually, Megatron and Shockwave reached an accord, agreeing to work together as co-leaders of the Decepticons. Rumble didn't last long into the new co-led Decepticon regime, however. Almost as soon as the Decepticons officially relocated to a coal mine in Wyoming, Megatron led Rumble and several of his fellow soldiers in an attack on the Ark. Having been alerted by Shockwave to an all-out Autobot assault on the mine, Megatron concluded that the Ark and its secrets would be relatively unguarded, and ripe for the picking. Well, Megatron was wrong... on an epic scale. Rumble and the Decepticons were treated to the first battle field test of the Autobots' new defense base: OMEGA SUPREME. Rumble was blown to pieces by Omega Supreme's plasma cannon, along with Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Buzzsaw, and Frenzy. Only Megatron, Laserbeak, Viewfinder, Spectro, and Spyglass managed to limp away from the battle at all. |Command Perfromances| When Starscream awoke from his life support machine on the Ark, he saw that Frenzy and Thundercracker were close to regaining consciousness, but that Rumble, Skywarp, and Buzzsaw were far from rehabilitated. |Target: 2005| Arc 3 Rumble remained a prisoner of the Autobots for years, his disassembled component parts resting in the Ark's detention facility until the Constructicons raided the spaceship during a battle on the moon. |Totaled| When the Autobots launched an attack on the Decepticons' island headquarters to rescue a recently captured Buster Witwicky, Shockwave converted the landmass into its rocket-ship mode and had it blast off into space. Rumble was standing at the ready, within the ship's control room, as this took place. |The Desert Island of Space| The Decepticons relocated to the Arctic, where an invasion alert warned the group about unexpected visitors dropping by. However, upon meeting their visitors, Ratbat's Decepticons found that they weren't Autobots, but rather another group of Decepticons led by Scorponok. Both groups were manipulated into a Decepticon civil war by Starscream so that he could secure for himself the legendary Underbase while the others were busy with their infighting. |Cold War| Trivia *Frank Welker reprises his role as Rumble. Changes *As the episodes in the adaptation, compared to the original comic, are out of order: Megatron being found by the Decepticons in The Enemy Within did not actually take place in the comic. *Rumble wasn't in Grimlock's dream in Victory! *The Reflector trio didn't participate in the infamous attack on the Ark in Command Performances! *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *Rumble didn't make any more appearances beyond Totaled! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Communications Category:Cassettes Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons Category:Nemesis Crew